


Inconsolable

by SpencerKinney81351



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerKinney81351/pseuds/SpencerKinney81351
Summary: After Matt's death, Kelly is inconsolable.





	Inconsolable

**Author's Note:**

> First story!! It may be a little dark for some people.

_In honor of our fallen lieutenant_

_Matthew James Casey_

_1979 - 2017_

That was what the passenger side of truck 81 said now, and Kelly couldn't stand to look at it, but at the same time he couldn't look away. 

He hadn't been on shift since Matt's death, it was too hard he wouldn't be able to concentrate.  He came in only to reassure every one he was OK, even though that was the furthest thing from the truth.

Because you see, once he got home away from people trying to help, he had decided that he just wasn't strong enough to live without Matt.

He sat on the cold tile floor of the bathroom, with a nearly empty bottle of Jack in his hand, as he pulled out the knife.  The blade glistened in the moonlight streaming in from the window.

Thinking about Matt, Kelly took the blade and drew it up his arm from his wrist to his elbow.  He fell back against the wall and his last thought was, he wished things could have been different.


End file.
